Final Battle
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: The way the Hidan and Kakuzu's last fight should have gone in my head at least . KakuHi. Fluff. Don't complain about the pairing! Rated for Hidan's dirty mouth.


Background: After fight with Asuma, Shikamaru & the others, Hidan isn't cut up. They just left him mostly whole but otherwise badly wounded. Kakuzu is still dead at this point. Sorry for any ooc-ness. Fluffy, shonen-ai, one-shot. I got the basis for this from a story called Ice and Dark, which I found in a different manga (D.N.Angel).

The fight against the Konoha brats didn't go as planned.

"Fucking shit, when I see those bastards again I swear I gonna kill 'em. Hey Kakuzu! Where the fuck are you?! Get you ass over here and help me find my leg!"

Hidan waited, expecting to hear Kakuzu yelling at him to stop complaining and find his own damn leg. After about a minute passed and he didn't hear the fellow S-ranked Nin's voice, he leaned up on one arm and look around.

He was lying several feet from where he had his ritual, and saw his scythe closer to him to his right. He leaned over and grabbed it and used it as a make-shift crutch to balance on his remaining left leg. He scanned the area and saw blood and upturned dirt from the fight.

Then his eyes fell on the body.

"No...it can't be."

Closing the distance between the two as fast as he could, Hidan looked down at the body. It was undeniably his partner's. All four of the faces (masks, whatever) on his back were ripped open, the hearts gone. He more or less fell on to his knee, dropping his weapon, and reached a hand out to touch the stitched face.

"No.", he murmured to himself. "No. No. NO! Please, Jashin-sama! Take my life instead; give him my time, my life! Please! Give him it all; just don't let him be gone!"

"Hidan, are you sure you want this?" Jashin asked from the back of his mind.

"Yes! Please, do let him die!"

"You have always been a faithful follower, and done everything I have asked of you. This I can do."

"Thank you, Jashin-sama!" he said with tears running down his face and a smile on his lips.

Slowly Hidan became more and more weak, till he had to lie down or fall over. The wound from his missing limb, and other self-inflicted ones started to hurt more then normal and the blood came out faster. He was loosing his immortality. He curled closer to Kakuzu and laid one last kiss on his lips. And rested his head on the other's chest.

"Damn what's with this headache?" Kakuzu said and lift up a hand to rub at his temples. Wait a minute, what about the fight? There aren't anymore screams, so Hidan's done then.

Kakuzu moved as if to get up, which is when he felt the weight of something on his chest. Looking down he saw a mass of white gray hair. Smirking slightly he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and whispered in his ear.

"Hidan, wake-up. We've got to go back and tell Leader about what happened."

Frowning slightly at the fact his words didn't wake the Jashinist up (Hidan was a very light sleeper). Kakuzu jostled him slightly and Hidan's head moved. But it was wrong, like it was loose, as though there were no bones.

"Hidan what the hell? Wake-up!"

"He will not awaken."

"What the- Who are you and what are you doing in my head?!"

"I am Jashin and I am here to tell you that Hidan will not awaken. Not now or ever again."

"What? Why not?"

"He has given his time to you. You had died in battle and he asked me to trade your life spans."

"No...Why? Why did you do it then? He was YOUR follower and you killed him?!"

"He had served me for many a year, and it was the first time he asked something of me. It was only right to allow it."

"Change it back!"

"You would give up your life, when you were already so close to losing it entirely?"

"Yes. Hidan is supposed to be the immortal, not me. Now change it back and give him back all the time, all the life. I don't care if I die!"

"...You are a strange one. But I think I could do something better than just switching your tine back again."

"Wait, what are...you...talking..."

Kakuzu fell back into the darkness.

Hidan didn't know where he was, and only had vague memories of some battle and talking to Jashin. And now he found himself in some empty place. It was kinda nice there, warm and cozy almost. Far too soon he thought he was pulled out of that place. To come back to blinding light and real memories.

"Fuck. Kakuzu, no." he whimpered slightly.

"Do not worry, he lives."

"Jashin-sama? What, why?"

"I did bring him back but he refused and told me to return your life."

"What?! That asshole couldn't just take it and be fucking happy?!"

"Calm yourself. I have never seen this kind of selflessness in any of my followers. So I have returned both of your lives to as they once were."

"Re-really? Thank you Jashin-sama! But...why isn't he awake?" he said with a worried look aimed at his partner.

"He is still tired. He is not used to being so close to death, unlike you. And because of this it will take him longer to recover. Within the hour he should awaken."

"Thank you, I owe you so much."

"Yes, you do." was that a hint of humor in his voice?

The presence left and Hidan laid his head back on his love's body. He had one conscious thought before he was lulled to sleep by Kakuzu's heartbeat.

"He better sew my leg back on tomorrow."


End file.
